conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lingueakh
Setting Lingueakh is a personal language and an experiment, without an associated conculture, save myself, perhaps. It's vocabulary is a combination of both made-up words and words borrowed from Indo-European languages. Phonology Consonants Vowels Basic Grammar Gender Lingueakh has no grammatical gender other than gender variants for human words. There are three genders for such words: masculine, feminine, and neuter. For words describing people which change according to gender, words ending in -i are masculine, in -a are feminine, and in -o are neuter. The third person pronouns can be inflected for gender except for the genitive and reflexive forms. Any other noun is neuter by default, although -i or -a can be attached to it for clarification of gender if necessary. Whenever using gender-inflected nouns to refer to a group of mixed gender, the neuter gender is always used. Likewise, the neuter gender is used when the gender is unknown. Examples: omei (man), omea (woman), omeo (human/person) Personal Pronouns Personal pronouns are declined in Lingueakh. They are the only nouns in Lingueakh with irregular declension patterns (besides a slight irregularity in participles). Noun Declension Nouns in Lingueakh are declined according to their role in the sentence. Participles are declined like nouns, but are slightly irregular- the nominative and vocative forms end in -um in both the singular and plural. The -um ending is dropped from participles in declension. In the nominative case, a noun can end in any vowel or in any consonant. If it ends in a vowel, the vowel is dropped before the ending is added, unless it specifies the gender. If the noun is gender-specific, ending in -i or -a, then the ending is added after that instead of dropping the vowel. If the noun ends in a consonant, the ending is simply added onto it. The vocative forms are always identical to the nominative forms. Verbs Lingueakh verbs are conjugated according to voice, mood, tense, aspect, person, and plurality. There are four moods: indicative, subjunctive, imperative, and conditional. For each verb, there are six infinitives: three active infinitives (perfect, present, and future), and three passive infinitives (perfect, present, and future). From each verb can also be derived an adverb, adjective, agent noun, patient noun, as well as other possible deverbal nouns. Verbs are conjugated by: #Dropping the infinitive ending "to love" > am #Adding the appropriate tense/aspect marker to the stem > ameiv #Adding the appropriate personal ending > ameivo "I have loved" Adverbs Adverbs in Lingueakh are placed after the verb they modify. Adjectives Lingueakh adjectives are always placed after the noun they modify. They are not inflected for plurality, case, nor gender. Their only inflection is described below. Standard Standard adjectives consist of a stem and a monosyllabic ending, or a monosyllabic stem only. The final syllable is dropped in the other forms of the adjective. Example: bon (good), lente (slow) Positive Comparative Formed by attaching -ra to the stem. English equivalent: -er Example: bonra (better), lentra (slower) Negative Comparative Formed by attaching -na to the stem. Essentially the opposite of the positive comparative. English equivalent: not as ... Example: bonna (not as good), lentna (not as slow) Note that the positive and negative comparatives can pretty much be used interchangeably, depending on which noun you choose to modify. Superlative Formed by attaching -ŏr to the stem. English equivalents: -est; most ... Example: bonŏr (best), lentŏr (slowest) Dictionary Example text Category:Languages